Just Please
by that-freaky-little-kid
Summary: "what if Merlin went to visit his mum after arthur's death and when she hugged him he just broke down and sobbed in her arms" prompt not mine. just created a plot bunny. (Possible merther)
1. Chapter 1

**okay i was over on tumblr and i saw a text post and well this happened.**

**"what if Merlin went to visit his mum after arthurs' death and when she hugged him he just broke down and sobbed in her arms."**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. This has to be a sick twisted joke. There is no way that this could be real. I don't want it to be real. I refuse to believe that I will never see Arthur again. Seeing him float off into the distance would always be ingrained into my mind. I can't go back to Camelot at least not yet, I just can't. Where else could I go?

Suppose I could go home and see mother. It would take my mind away from things. And spend some time with mother. I turned the horse around and now with a clear destination in mind headed off toward ealdor.

Some time later the village came into view. Oh how I've missed this place. Riding down the path toward the village people started to grow curios wondering whether I was going to attack them. Surely they should know that I would do no such thing.

Dismounting the horse and walking through the village towards the hut feeling everyone's eyes upon me. Then I realized no body knew, they knew nothing of his death.

Hunnith sensing the commotion walked out of the house. A smile spread across her face and she raced towards me.

"Merlin, my boy. Come inside you look tired"

Oh if only she knew. I followed blindly behind her, tears welling in my eyes. Once in the house she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back as hard as possible and the tears started to fall. Burying my head into the crook of her neck. She maneuvered us over to the table sitting me on her knee just as she did when I was a child. She sat there for hours letting me get all of my emotions out. The exhaustion was finally taking its toll. My eyes started to close.

"Come on. Lets get you o bed and you can tell me all about it in the morning."

"Love you mum"

* * *

**i plan on making this at least 3 chapters.**

**what do you think? review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted from my slumber at the sound of screaming coming from Merlin's room. What could possibility be wrong with him? She had never seem him as broken as he was earlier in the day. I thought things were finally getting better.

Walking into where I had laid Merlin for the night. How could this be happening? Getting closer I saw his face transformed into one of pure heartbreak. What had happened to my boy? I thought things were going well.

Merlin shot upright in the bed. Panting, eyes darting everywhere as if looking for a threat.

"Merlin. Please tell me what's happened. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Can I have some tea please? Then I promise I'll try to tell you"

I hated the look of pure pain in his eyes. I knew there was nothing I Could do to take away the pain.

"Come on then"

After making the tea we sat on the floor on front of the fire. Knowing he wouldn't volunteer anything I decided to take the direct approach.

"Come on then son what's happened"

"I told him"

Told him what"

Everything. About my magic and... and"

"Why? What made you break your silence?"

He took in a big shaky breath and began to tell me everything. He had a far off look in his eyes as if he was back in the moment.

"A couple of months ago this druid made me watch his vision. About Arthur's death. I saw who would do it. Mordred. This sorcerer turned night. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. Then Mordred started to gain my trust and I thought that maybe the druid was mistaken. One day whilst on patrol we came across a wreck, the Saxons had been. Mordred saw the girl he was in love with. She was sentenced to death which of course enraged Mordred." He took another huge breath. And looked at me to make sure I was following. At my nod he continued.

"He ran away and joined Morgana. Arthur got word of this and said we'd all have to go to Camlan. Of course I was petrified I'd hoped to never hear of it again. That and the fact that I'd lost my magic –"

"Lost your magic?" just the thought seemed preposterous to me.

"Oh. okay I'll explain. Morgana took it. I went to the crystal cave in the valley of the fallen kings. I felt bad for leaving Arthur at his time of need. I saw dad. Dad made me realize the power of my magic. Then I made my way back to Arthur, hoping I wasn't late."

"Okay Merlin. Sons tell me what had you in such a state. You're scaring me now."

"They were fighting. I couldn't see him. I used magic. Then I saw Mordred making his way over to Arthur. He stabbed him, mum. He stabbed him. I ran over to him. He was still alive so I carried him to the woods. I waited all night. I didn't want him to die."

"Merlin. What going o-"

"I'm getting to it. Just listen please" wanting him to get it all out of his system I motioned for him to carry on. "Well I ended up telling him about my magic that I was the one who helped. I even had to prove it. He rejected me mum. Told me to go away. But I couldn't lose my friend. I sent word to Gias and he told me to take him to Avalon to save him. We made our way and I knew he was getting weaker. But I refused to give up. We were nearly there and... And... he fell and wouldn't get up." At this point I knew what was coming but had to let him finish. The tears started to well in both of our eyes.

"He told me... he said thank you... he thanked me for everything... Said he knew he was going to die... mum he asked me to hold him... I wouldn't let him say goodbye... I refused to let him say goodbye... Mum, he's dead... I don't know what to do."


End file.
